totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael (Radi)
If you were looking for the user, go here Michael, labeled The Ladies' Man, qualified for Total Drama Woods and is on the Killer Sharks. He is the main antagonist. He also based off the user, Radicalm18, and is featured in more of his fanfics. Biography The Life of Michael TBA Total Drama Woods Michael was the eighth camper to arrive on the island. He lived in New York for most of his life, but moved to Texas in the last year. He gets all the girls at his schools, which is why he is upset when everyone falls over Kyle. He joined Total Drama Woods so he could someday become a famous movie star. In [[Total Drama Woods#Chapter 1 - Here and Now? - Part 1|Here and Now?]], he automatically gets on many campers's nerves. When they get on the plane, Michael pushes Eric off the plane and then jumps. Once the challenge is over and and the Killer Sharks are about to go vote, Michael forms an alliance with Jamie, which causes Irene's elimination. In Fame Is the Name of the Game, Michael holds the auditions for the Killer Sharks. He chooses 7-Up, Bianca, and Vivian. When Bianca throws up, Michael blames the Screaming Beavers and tells Jamie to sabotage Derek's food. In Canoewrecked, Michael is partnered with Eric. He mocks him the entire time. Eric yells at Michael when he throws the green canoe into the forest, but Michael ignores him. Brandon and Derek run over him with their canoe, which makes him angry. Later, when Michael and Eric are ahead in the water, Michael yells at Eric to paddle faster. Eric stands up in the canoe and it tips over. Michael is in the bottom 2, but Eric is eliminated. In The Gold Meddle, Michael begins to get annoyed by the fact that the girls aren't falling for him. He tries to win over Rena, but needs to get rid of Brandon. He is given a paintball gun during the basketball challenge and shoots Faith at the end so that she falls downhill. Later, Brandon asks Michael how to get Rena to notice him and Michael says that he should be more assertive, but then Michael kisses Rena in front of him. In Cirque de Stupide, Rena is upset about Michael kissing her. During the pie challenge, Michael refuses to let Adam compete because he doesn't trust him anymore. Rena chooses to throw pies at him and succeeds at hitting him right in the face three times in a row. Later, Michael competes in the ball challenge and beats Faith. Later, Michael gets mad when Adam cheers on Tanya during the unicycle challenge. He cuts Tanya's rope, but Adam tackles him and they fight. Michael tells Adam off, but Rena defended him. In Jeopardy!, Michael says he will be watching Adam like a hawk. Michael had to dress up like Tinker Bell. Michael is upset that Adam is throwing the bananas during the challenge. Michael passes Tanya in her diaper and insults her, then smacks her on the butt. Michael tells Jamie to keep an eye on Adam. When Tanya can't find her clothes, she blames Michael and confronts him when she gets back. Michael denies it. Then Michael spins the Wheel of Help for the Killer Sharks, but lands on a red X. Michael, along with Jamie, Adam, and 7-Up, compete in the trivia show challenge. Michael is the last Shark left, but is eliminated. Michael convinces his team to vote off Adam. He is in the bottom 2, but Adam is eliminated. In The Lakeside Story, Michael picks on Tanya and she dumps soup on his head, which makes him angry. Michael thinks it's unfair that the Beavers get a giant hut, while they get nothing. Michael stayed with Bianca and Jamie and built shelter, but failed. Ironically, Michael tries to lift the spirits of his team. When it starts raining, everyone except him and Carol leaves for camp. After sleeping out in the rain, Carol leaves the next morning. After coming back from bathing in the lake, Michael finds his clothes missing and blames Tanya. He goes into the hut where the girls are, but doesn't get his clothes back. He makes his own skirt out of grass. Later, Michael tries to hit on Oprah, but fails. He at least tells her that he agrees with her instead of Harpo. Michael wins for the Killer Sharks. Later, Michael and Tanya call a truce and give each other their clothes back. In Brick by Brick, Michael doesn't talk. In Across the Facts, Michael gets annoyed by Jamie's stupidity through the whole episode. When they reach the cliff, Jamie doesn't want to jump and Michael gets angry. Michael pushed Jamie off the cliff and jumped. In Sweet Baby Jamie, Tanya puts Michael in a diaper to get revenge on Michael. Michael tries to slow down the Beavers, but fails. Tanya tells Michael that she's going to get even better revenge. Michael tells Jamie to pick Tanya for a diaper, but Jamie picks Kyle. Later, Michael and 7-Up have to pick up Tanya in a baby swing. After the Beavers won, Michael tells Jamie to vote off Carol, but Jamie thinks they should vote off Bianca. Jamie refuses to vote for Carol and is kicked out of the alliance. Michael is in the bottom 2, but Carol is eliminated. Later, Tanya and Rena tied Michael's diaper to the flagpole and wrote "Baby" on his chest. In An Olympic Quintathalon, Chris walked by the flagpole, but does not get Michael down. Michael says that there is a list of people he doesn't like and Chris, Jamie, and Tanya are at the top of the list. The Killer Sharks wonder where Michael is and get him down from the flagpole. Michael tells Jamie that she will be eliminated next. Michael is chosen to run. Michael and Bianca had to teach Jamie how to ride a bike. Michael sabotages his own team by putting a stick in Jamie's bike. Jamie can't start the bike during the race and the Sharks lose. Michael is in the bottom 2, but Jamie is eliminated. In The Empty Bathroom Stall, Michael likes to see Tanya and Bianca having a cat fight, until it turns into an all-out brawl. During the challenge, Michael sneaks into the girls bathroom and switches Tanya's shampoo with super glue. Michael tries to tell Oscar not to take a shower, but he does anyway. They end up losing the challenge because of it. In Afraid to Merge...NOT!, Michael tries to lift the spirits of his team, but fails. Michael is upset to hear of Vivian's return and even more upset to hear of Adam's. Later, Michael tries to face his fear of bugs, but fails and gets stung by bees. When Ernest is facing his fear of needles, he knocks it away and it lands in Michael's eye. He is taken to the infirmary and given and eyepatch. When Adam is facing his fear, Michael scares him to make him lose. In Here Comes the Ton, 7-Up convinces Michael that Bianca has a crush on him. Michael ran next to Bianca during the challenge. When Bianca's bra gets ripped off, Michael gives Bianca his shirt. At the end, it is down to Michael and Kyle. Michael throws his cube at Kyle and wins invincibility. Trivia *Michael is based off of the author of Total Drama Woods. *Michael's appearance is an edit of Duncan. *Michael's TheZobe appearance is an edit of Mike. **Thanks to Martin Ringer for allowing me to edit this character. Gallery Michael2.PNG|Michael dressed normally Michaeleyepatch.PNG|Michael after Ernest knocks a needle into his eye. Michaeldiaper.PNG|Michael in a diaper TheZobe Michael.PNG|Michael in TheZobe design. Category:Males